


watch your step

by howdoibegin (tellmewhatyousee)



Series: law and his clumsy little son [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: First Meetings, Gen, One Piece: World Seeker, Triple Drabble, context of the game not really? needed??, idk it's quick and just based on their first scene together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmewhatyousee/pseuds/howdoibegin
Summary: Law doesn't like kids, but he willingly interacts with one anyway.
Relationships: Roule & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: law and his clumsy little son [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071176
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	watch your step

**Author's Note:**

> okay so i know world seeker isn't a stellar game but PLEASE if ur a fan of law you need to see his dlc i have so many feelings about this little man

Law didn’t particularly care for kids.

He just didn’t like to be around them. They were loud, needy, and they asked too many questions. Luffy was barely an adult, and since Law was stuck with the Straw Hats until he could get back to his own crew, he’d filled his immaturity quota for the time being.

Unfortunately, the world had other plans for him.

The kid seemed like trouble from the start. Anyone who tailed another person like that wasn’t to be trusted. And why a _child_ was carrying around such a detailed map was beyond him; frankly, he wanted nothing to do with it. He had things to do, and none of them involved babysitting.

That didn’t mean Law couldn’t lend him a hand, though. Just once.

He didn’t bring the kid up to the sky island to _help_ him. No, nothing like that. He just didn’t want to see him blow himself up with the canon— also, it was pretty entertaining to see how he reacted when soaring through the air. He used his powers to ensure a smooth landing on the island, though the boy seemed too disoriented to notice.

Law definitely didn’t consider himself responsible for the kid (even though he was the one who’d brought him there in the first place), but he didn’t want to deal with a guilty conscience. They were on a _sky island,_ after all. One misstep could be the end, even for someone as powerful as Law himself.

“Watch your step now, or you’ll fall.”

That seemed good enough to ease any of his worries. Law turned on his heels and walked away, his thoughts drifting back to his own business. Out of sight, out of mind.

If only he knew that wouldn’t be the last time they’d cross paths.

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna do more with law & roule but i have so many other projects going rn and i had to just. get this out of my system.
> 
> i talk about my writing on [tumblr!](https://tellmewhatyouc.tumblr.com/)


End file.
